


Leon's Shopping List

by hellbells



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon turns the tables on Vince and Dom when try and embarrass him. Sequel to Mswriter07 "Dom's Shopping List" and Casey_Wolfe's "Vince's Shopping List"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leon's Shopping List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mswriter07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/gifts), [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).



**Disclaimer** : Don’t own characters  - I would be decidedly richer if I did.

 **Authors Note** crack-tastic third part of the series previous stories wriiten by mswriter07 and Casey_Wolfe

 

 

Leon was sitting happily at the breakfast table eating the breakfast provided by Mia. He loved Mia’s cooking when she wasn’t upset with someone - otherwise it tasted like ash.  Mia’s grin was infectious. “Fess up. What’s got you laughin’?”

 

Mia took a deep breath and then explained all about Dom’s little trip to store and Vince’s subsequent trip. She had tears of laughter running down her face as she finished her retelling, “Oh Leon you should have seen their faces.”

 

Leon was quietly amused, and asked his own burning question, “Who man’ed up and did it best?”

 

Mia giggled, “Vince did not do it calmly. He was all growly when he got back and said Dom should make you do it.”

 

Leon pulled her onto his lap; he had been quietly courting her for a while - with Dom’s approval of course. “So Vince plans to embarrass me?”

 

Mia still couldn’t contain her giggles as she nodded. Leon couldn’t help but laugh as well, as it really was not a big deal. Why would he care? It was not for him, Brian needed them and he had the chance to mess with Vince. He didn’t have long to wait, as Dom came down flinging the list at him. “Your turn today.”

 

Leon hadn’t missed the looks of matching glee on Vince and Dom’s face.  He took the list without complaint, not needing to know what was on the list. He knew his silence would be the thing that most unsettled Dom and Vince.  He casually perused the list, and then placed it in his back pocket to finish his morning coffee. He noticed Mia turn away - hiding her own smile at the sink.

 

Vince was brusque, as he asked, “Any problems?”

  
Leon shrugged, “Nah, it’s all cool. I’ll go once I finished my coffee.”

 

Leon not bothering to hide his grin, knocked back his coffee finished, he sauntered out to drive to the store.  

 

Back in the kitchen there was a decidedly confused Vince wolfing down his breakfast. “You gave him the list?”

Dom just stared at him like he was an idiot, “Of course I did … even called them man pads.”

 

Mia snorted at the sink, “You got somethin’ to say Mi’?”

 

Mia was looking a little too innocent, “Not at all.” She was hiding her smirk as she poured herself a coffee; hoping that a smirk behind a coffee cup wouldn’t be too obvious.  

 

Leon stepped back into their house, “Come help wit’ the groceries.”

 

Vince scowled seeing that Leon looked perfectly calm. He was sure that this would have been enough to make the laconic driver - at the very least embarrassed. It had not, in fact as Vince knew him so well - the guy seemed almost smug.

Leon was too cool; he handed off the perishables to Mia and then headed into Brian’s room. He figured Brian deserved to be let in on the joke. He would appreciate it too.

 

Vince grumbled, “Too damn cool, and he is plotting.”

 

Dom sighed, “You’re paranoid.”

 

Well, that was what he was trying to convince Vince of until he heard the laughter. Now he was sure that Leon was plotting something. Given the snort he heard from Brian, it was clear that his lover was ‘in’ on it.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

The mystery was solved later that day when Vince came storming in.  “Leon you bastard!”

 

Leon stepped out of the kitchen where he’d been helping Mia, “What’s wrong brother?”

Vince’s eyes narrowed, “Why would you tell her that?”

 

Dom was listening on Brian’s bed and was smart enough to piece all the parts together. He smirked, “Tell me he didn’t.”

 

Brian shook his head, gently mindful of his stitches, “He didn’t got to the store and tell Vince’s crush that the pads were for Vince.”

 

Dom put his head in the crook of Brian’s neck, “You’re lyin’ aintcha ya.”

 

Brian was solemn even as he stole a kiss, “Yes, yes I am.”

 

They just closed the doors, and let Leon and Vince fight it out themselves.


End file.
